maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jax/Jacky 50A
Biography Jackson Briggs, or known as Jax, is a character from the famous bloody game franchise, Mortal Kombat made by Netherrealm Studios, or formerly known as Midway. Jax first appeared in the second Mortal Kombat game, Mortal Kombat II. After his appearence in Mortal Kombat II, he is one of the most consistent characters in all Mortal Kombat franchise, even appearing to the latest Mortal Kombat X game, where Jax was revealed not long ago. Jax was a member of a military group in Mortal Kombat universe called Specai Forces (SF) in Earthrealm. Jax worked alongside fellow Special Forces member and famous Mortal Kombat character, Sonya Blade in many times, even that his appearence in the Mortal Kombat II tournament was because of Sonya's distress call to Jax. Later, in the later Mortal Kombat games, Jax uses bionic arms outfitted to both of his arms. Due to this, his upper body is very strong while he himself is already strong. In some MK games, the bionic arms are only an "outfit" for his arms to enchance his power. However, in MK 2011, his bionic arms are used because Ermac telekinetically ripped off both of Jax's organic arms. In Mortal Kombat X, he has a daughter called Jacqui Briggs, who uses two metal gauntlets which are similar to Jax's bionic arms. Jax's special abilities includes superhuman strength from his bionic implants, able to fire rockets from his bionic implants, and others. In-Game Bio Default Costume: Mortal Kombat 9 Jax "A seasoned and formidable close-combat soldier of the Special Forces, Jax is a great, tough, clear-headed, and careful soldier. He joined the Mortal Kombat tournament to rescue his lost partner, Sonya Blade. And later, Jax became the officer for an organization called Outer World Investigation Agency, and became one of the warriors for the Forces of Light. Jax was initially equipped with bionic implants to enchance his strength. And for all the years of battle he encountered, he was proved to be very strong and effective. Jax is a force to be recognized, whether he is a good soldier or a currently* unwilling evil warrior." (*''In Mortal Kombat X, Jax is controlled by Quan Chi after his apparent death in Mortal Kombat 9, but possibly comes back good.) Class '''Bruiser' *Gains Enraged when attacked by Scrappers or attacking Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deal critical damage to Bruisers and gain Focused Attacks after being attacked by Bruisers or attacking Bruisers. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *''"I don't bother cracking some skulls and bones or crushing body parts, Agent. I'm all at your service. Let me just go fatal* on your enemies."'' (*Reference to Mortal Kombat Fatalities) Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Close Combat Specialist *Takes 15% less damage from melee attacks. *Chance to counter melee attacks. *Chance gets higher if the melee attack deals more damage. *Takes reduced damage from melee attacks that has exploitation effects. Hardened Soldier *Reduces damage taken from critical hits by 10%. *Chance to resist Pressure Points. *Immune to Pain. Cybernetic Implants *Immune to Obsolete Tech. *Chance to block tech attacks, reducing the damage taken by 10%. Always Prepped *Gains two random buffs and Morale Boost at the start of the match. *Gains three random buffs if Jax is the one to take the turn first. *Temporarily reduces damage taken by 15% for 2 rounds. Actions Bionic Combo (Level 1) *3 hits. *Melee unarmed tech attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Pain: Takes more damage by 8%. **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. **Immobilized: Locks out the next acion that is going to be performed. **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from unarmed melee attacks. *Special properites: ** Defense Exploitation: '''Deals more damage against targets with shield effects, protect effects, or high defense stat. '''Tech Support (Level 2) *''"I'd ring ya, for tech support!"'' *Multi-Function: **Can be used to perform other different actions. Special Force Drone (Level 2A) *5 hits. *Ranged tech gun fire energy explosion attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Burning: Takes damage over time and reduces defense. **Disadvantage: Creates a negative effect according to the target's class. **Obsolete Tech: Locks out tech attacks. **Melt Armor: Attacks against targets with this debuff ignores defense. *Special properties: **Summon Attack: Doesn't trigger counter or retaliation effects. Advanced Targeting System (Level 2B) *Debuff. *Tech debuff. *Debuffs all enemies. *Inflicts: ** Full Scanned: 'The next attack agaiinst targets with this debuff has a chance to inflict Pressure Points and has Paragon Exploiter or Finest Hour. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be crit. ** 'Predictively Scanned: '''Targets with this debuff has a chance to be pre-countered by allies, both offensive or defensive actions. Removes all buffs from target when the target is countered. *Grants: **(All allies) Rising Up: Chance to gain Strengthened, Focused, Fortified, or Agile. '''Ground Pound (Level 6) *1 hit. *Ground attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Staggered: Cannot dodge most attacks, ignores most avoidance effects. **Collapsing Infrastructure: Debris falls to the targets, dealing damage over time that cannot be removed. Stacks up to 5 times. Stacks are added with ground attacks. **Stun (30% chance): Loses the next turn and reduces the chance to dodge. **Hobbled: Attacks cannot be stealthy. **Fumbling: Single target attacks provokes a counter attack. **Off-Balance: Removes and prevents counter attacks while active. *Special properties: **Ground Attack: Ignores most protect and avoidance effects. **Finest Hour!: Deals extra damage while affected by Strengthened, Focused, Agile, or Fortified. It's Time For Kombat! (Level 9) *Multi-Function: **Can be used to perform other actions. Gotcha! (Level 9A) *5 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Neutralized: Prevents and removes and stat increasing effects. **Pummeled: Reduces evasion every time attacked. **Grounded: Flying characters are now vulnernable to ground attacks. Ground attacks are guaranteed to be crit and ignores most evasion effects. **Flanked: Single target attacks against targets with this debuff grants a follow-up attack. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. *Grants: **Covered (Self): Takes 50% damage from all sources. **Wind-Up: The next attack deals 25% more damage. Dash Punch (Level 9B) *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Blinded: Chance to miss the next attack by 50%. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Despair: Prevents healing effects while active. *Special properties: **Exploit Combos: Deals more damage against targets with Combo Setup. **Exploits Exposure: Deals more damage against Exposed targets. Smash And Grab (Level 9C) *''Fatality!'' *3 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Special properties: ** Fatality!: 'Similar to Fatal Blow, but this attack is guaranteed to hit and kill enemies with health under 40%. Ignores all avoidance and shield effects. **Catastrophic: Guaranteed to hit, ignores most avoidance effect, cannot be protected against. **Brutal Strike: Damage cannot be prevented by resurrection effects. **Paragon Exploiter: Deals more damage against targets with Combo Setup, Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed, Stunned, or Weakened. **Exploit Corruption: Deals more damage while affected by most debuffs. **Ignore Defense: Attack passes through defense stat. ''Note: Smash and Grab is Jax's fatality in Mortal Kombat 9. Note 2: His Level 2A move, Special Force Drone, is a reference to the new "fatality thing" in Mortal Kombat X, which is Faction Kill. Team-Up Bonuses *Proud To Serve *Mortal Kombat: Bonus for bringing two Mortal Kombat characters. *Martial Arts Master *Not Of This Earth *You Ripped My Arms!: In MK 2011, Ermac telekinetically ripped of Jax's organic arms. Bonus for bringing Ermac and Jax together. *Tiny Transistors *Seismic Shuffle Alternate Costumes '''MK vs DCU Jax Class Options *Bruiser-45 CPs *Tactician-50 CPs New Passives Quick Thinking *Chance to gain an extra turn after being attacked by an enemy. *Chance increases if the attacker deals critical damage or more damage or use exploitation effects. *Extra turns have a chance to grant all of Jax's action Rally only for once. This Rally effect only can be used once. The next time this effect is activated, Jax will only gain Wind-Up when he gains an extra turn. *Single target attacks now inflict Exhausted when Jax is attacking in extra turns. Ballistic Combat Armor *Takes reduced damage from ranged attacks. *Chance to take only 40% damage from melee attacks. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:90 CP Category:Bruisers